


Stepping Back

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Far Future Fic, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A Power Jedi Seer is warned of the dangers of trying to shape the future
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Stepping Back

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Stepping Back

“Troubled Padawan Baldour,” A voice asked and she turned to see the Drakmarian master Ozan walking toward her. “Apologies for interrupting your attempts to see the future but Master Hoosha asked me to speak with you.” She tried not to look at this breath mask as the lizard like sentient needed it to live. She had no idea how to tell him what she was feeling.

“The future is changing constantly every time I look it is different I don’t know how to get it back to what I saw on Ruusan.” She finally admitted. She couldn’t understand before Ruusan everything had been clear and even on the planet with that massive vision everything had laid out easily but now it was a mess. “I don’t even know if I made the right decisions anymore.”

“Yes, it can be difficult to know when dealing with shatterpoints if one has made the right call or not.” The old master said as he turned. “You are familiar with shatterpoints and I don’t just mean the physical application in breaking material but the more metaphysical one involving the force?”

“Master Hoosha explained them to me but I’ve never seen them before is that what I’m experiencing now?” She had never expected to be someone to have that rare of an ability. She knew that most Jedi could perceive them in physical objects but finding them in the force usually required in born talent or massive dedicated training.

“No you experienced Shatterpoints on Ruusan what you are seeing now is the future in motion.” The old master said sadly. “Our enemy whoever they may be can also see the future when you thwarted their plans for the training camp they sensed it and are now scrambling to restore their vision of the future.” She felt a sense of dread she’d always hoped the future was in motion but now that she was seeing it she wished it wasn’t. “I have come to you for two reasons one to offer to teach you enough to start you on the road to learning to access your recently discovered shatterpoint ability and to tell you to step back and stop trying to see the future constantly.”

“What do you mean Master,” She was truly confused. “I have this gift surely, I’m supposed to use it to help create a better future.” She didn’t understand how the master could ask her to stop trying to see the future when they needed to get ahead of their enemy’s changes.

“You cannot shape the future, when you need to see the force will guide you to see.” The old master said serenely. “You are falling into the same trap as our enemy no seer no matter how gifted can truly control the outcome of time itself; every choice has consequences that we can not even begin to see.” The old master then gave her an ominous stare. “Those who seek to control every out come inevitably fall onto a dark path that destroys them step back accept the guidance of the force when it comes to you and use your own good judgement when it doesn’t.” The old master said. “If you cannot step back then I cannot teach you to use your shatter point ability,” the old master said. “Are you willing to step back?”

She felt paralyzed for a moment and almost refused she needed to know what to do and she almost looked toward the future but stopped herself. She realized in that moment that she was becoming addicted to knowing the future and that the master was right it couldn’t end well. “I can step back Master Ozan I have to.”

“Very good Padawan Baldour,” the old master said with his race’s version of a smile. “We shall begin your training tomorrow but for now as a request to me do not try to see at all until after the trials if a vision comes accept them but otherwise do not look to the future.”

“I will not look to the future Master,” She said bowing. She felt a sense of rightness from the force for the first time since Ruusan. She was glad her master had sent the Old master to her. She would thank her next time she saw her.

The End.


End file.
